


Overpeinzingen van een Kat-Kwistel Halfbloed

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: One–shot, Knikkebeens perspectief. Overpeinzingen over zijn Hermelien en Anderling, ukkepulken en Ginny, Mevrouw Norks en Filder, kattenhiërarchie, honden, straffen en slaafjes. Afgezien daarvan, PWP.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Musings of a Cat-Kneazle Halfbreed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050837) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



Knikkebeen lag tevreden te spinnen, uitgespreid over het haardkleedje voor het vuur in de ontmoetingsplaats-van-zijn-slaafje-en-de-andere-mensen-die-om-haar-heen-verbleven. Een beetje als een hond, eigenlijk. Deze observatie ontving enig protest in het achterhoofd van de kater. Honden waren de vijand. Ze stonken. Ze waren dom. Aan de andere kant, konden honden ook weer niet helemaal stom zijn, nietwaar? Als dat zo was, hadden de katachtigen de vervloekte wezens allang uit hebben geroeid. En er was die hond-die-geen-hond-was geweest, die hem destijds had bevriend... Nou ja, die was deels mens geweest... Maar toch, half hond was nog steeds hond. En Man-Hond was aardig en slim geweest.

Ongeveer zoals de Vrouw-Kat. Zij was te kats om menselijk te worden genoemd, zelfs wanneer ze er een _was_. Haar acties als kat hadden Knikkebeen ertoe gebracht haar de titel Erekatachtige te schenken, wat de grootste eer is waar de meeste mensachtigen ooit op konden hopen. Als ze hem toch maar accepteerde, dan had Knikkebeen haar ook tot zijn partner gemaakt. Elk van hen was onder hun eigen soort machtig, samen zouden ze geweldig zijn. Maar, als ze herhaaldelijk en lang niet zachtzinnig had duidelijk gemaakt, het was niet aan haar besteed om zijn aanbod aan te nemen.

Knikkebeen was een ruimdenkende kater en accepteerde dit hoffelijk, al betreurde het hem zeer.

Toen hij voor de zoveelste keer die dag tot deze conclusie te was gekomen, concentreerde Knikkebeen zich weer op belangrijker zaken. Ontspannen. Zich koesteren in de warmte van het vuur. Genieten van het verzadigde gevoel dat zijn laatste maaltijd als een souvenir had achtergelaten. Dat soort dingen.

Knikkebeen was, al met al, een tevreden kat-kwistel halfbloed.

Goed doorvoed, prettig gehuisvest, ruim voorzien van prooi om in en rond zijn leefgebied mee te spelen, een leuk slaafje...

Hij had een gewoonweg geweldig slaafje.

Hij had har gemogen zodra ze het drukke soorten-warenhuis binnen was gekomen waar hij zo lang had doorgebracht. Haar meteen herkennend als een kattenpersoon (nadat hij de verderfelijke Man-Rat had verjaagd) en een braaf, plooibaar mens, had hij zijn uiterste best gedaan om haar te verkrijgen. En was, uiteraard, geslaagd.

Het was een mensenvrouwtje, rijk aan magie en hersenen, met een rechtvaardige geest en een goed hart, en een geweldige bos haar op de koop toe. Knikkebeen mocht zich soms om haar hoofd heen oprollen, ’s nachts, waarbij hij de dikke krullen die als de warmte van een brandend wassen stokje uitgespreid lagen rond haar hoofd, onder zich vastklemde. Hij was echt gefascineerd door dat haar. Geen enkel ander wezen dan de mens en de grote neef van alle katachtigen, de leeuw, had zulk soort lichaamshaar. Knikkebeen was er gek op. Soms, wanneer zijn poppetje sliep, kauwde hij er zelfs op.

Dat deed hij natuurlijk niet als ze wakker was. Niet alleen legde ze haar hoofd zelden binnen Knikkebeens bereik als ze wakker was, laat staan dat ze haar haren zo uitspreidde, maar hij wist ook dat zelfs slaafjes hun grenzen hebben. Hij stond dit toe, grootmoedige kat die hij er was, zolang ze haar taken maar naar tevredenheid volbracht.

Want plezieren met haar diensten _deed_ ze.

Voor haar strelingen zou hij een moord doen. Ze kende al zijn favoriete plekjes, voelde instinctief aan wanneer hij wilde dat ze zou stoppen of de behandeling wijzigen, en zorgde dat hij zich nooit ongemakkelijk voelde tijdens sessies.

Zijn lieflijke slaafje was _zeer_ aanhalig. Ze was een vrouwtje dat door een levensfase ging die geen enkele andere diersoort die Knikkebeen ooit tegen wast gekomen, doorliep. Het bracht onvoorspelbare buien mee van woede, tranen, snakken naar dingen die gewoon _niet_ samen gegeten horen te worden, puistjes, en geilheid. Knikkebeen merkte het altijd meteen wanneer dat laatste haar bekroop. Dan walmde ze niet alleen van de lekker ruikende feromonen, wat in haar schoot zitten zeker een plezierige ervaring maakte; ze reageerde haar opgekropte affectie, die ze om de een of andere voor Knikkebeen onbegrijpelijke maar niet onwelkome reden niet besteedde aan het roodharige-mannetje-dat-om-zijn-slaafje-heen-hing, op hem af. Die buien maakten haar nog knuffeliger dan ze al was.

Ze liet hem in de kromming van haar arm slapen ’s nachts, of in de holte van haar knieën, als ze op haar zij in slaap viel. Soms legde ze hem zelfs boven op haar borst, waar hij zijn hoofd op haar vreemde menselijke borstkasbekleding kon leggen terwijl zij hem streelde totdat een van hen in slaap viel. Knikkebeen waardeerde het echt. Het nest waarin ze sliep was zacht, zij was zacht, en werd steeds zachter, vooral rond het bovenlichaam. Knikkebeen hield van zacht. Had hij altijd al gedaan, sinds hij als een kitten tegen een onbeschoft harde muur was geknald.

Het maakte Knikkebeens dagen helemaal goed. En zijn nachten ook.

Natuurlijk was zijn slaafje niet perfect. Ze brak de regels wel eens, net zoals de andere mensen de hele tijd deden. Oneerbiedige creaturen. De arrogantie van de andere mensen bewees nog maar eens dat die wezens gewoon niet los mochten lopen. Ze hadden meesters _nodig_ , om te voorkomen dat ze zouden zondigen.

Knikkebeen bij prooi vandaan houden, bijvoorbeeld. Dat heerlijke kleine ukkepulkje dat het roodharige-vrouwtje-uit-hetzelfde-nest-als-het-roodharige-mannetje-dat-om-zijn-slaafje-heen-hing mee had gebracht... het intrigerende uiltje... Zulke prachtige speeltjes, en de mensen hielden Knikkebeen er bij vandaan. Soms vroeg hij zich af hoe ze durfden, de ellendige aapachtigen.

Als kat kon hij zulk gedrag natuurlijk niet ongestraft laten. Dat zou zijn imago bij de andere katten schaden. Dat kon hij niet hebben, want het zou de hele structuur van de hiërarchie van de kattenpopulatie van Zweinstein beschadigen.

Mevrouw Norks was al schande genoeg voor de katachtigen van het kasteel, zoals ze het mensenmannetje-zonder-magie-dat-naar-allerlei-soorten-vuil-rook diende. Haar gedrag ging tegen iedere regel van het kattendom in. Bezat ze geen schaamte? Bezat ze geen waardigheid? Natuurlijk, de mens had haar als kitten gered va n een worp mensen die haar wilden verdrinken, en daar had hij enig respect mee verdiend. Dat was echter geen excuus om de mens je ziel te verkopen en hem de rest van je leven te op je wenken te bedienen. _Trouw als een hond._ Gehoorzaamheid was de taak van honden en slaafjes, katten hoorden de meesters te zijn!

Er alleen al aan denken bracht Knikkebeens bloed aan de kook. Hij kalmeerde zichzelf met de gedachte aan haar Mevrouw Norks’ straf, voordat zijn dutje verstoord kon worden.

Geen kater of mannetjeskwistel in het kasteel paarde met haar zolang ze aan de zijde van het mensenmannetje-zonder-magie-dat-naar-allerlei-soorten-vuil-rook bleef, wat haar veroordeelde tot ongelofelijke frustratie in haar krolse periodes. Volgens de geruchten op het dak was ze in het paarseizoen in de nabijheid van doornstruiken gesignaleerd.* De hele katachtige populatie van het kasteel was ook op vele individuele missies om het mensenmannetje-zonder-magie-dat-naar-allerlei-soorten-vuil-rook bij iedere gelegenheid te dwarsbomen; haarballen achterlaten in de betegelde-achtertuin-voor-mensen die hij net had schoongemaakt, dode muizen en vogels in de gangen en toegankelijke ruimtes-voor-zwaar-denkwerk neerleggen, hem afleiden wanneer hij op hun slaafjes joeg. Het was het enige waar all katten, kwistels en halfbloeden in het kasteel voor wilden samenwerken. Waar normaal gesproken iedere kat - met uitzondering van Mevrouw Norks, natuurlijk - voor zichzelf zorgde en van niemand bevelen aannam, verenigde dit doel de katachtigen. Geschillen over territoria en slaafjes werden tijdelijk opzij geschoven om het bedorven plukje kattenkruid in hun midden te bestrijden: Mevrouw Norks en haar eigenaar.

Het genoegen dat met de gedachte aan zijn rol in de uitvoering van deze operaties kwam, duurde echter maar kort, waarna Knikkebeens gedachten op zoek gingen naar meer.

De slaafjes.

De natuurlijke hiërarchie tussen de verschillende soorten deed Knikkebeen altijd genoegen. Iedere kat had ten minste één vaste slaaf, die hen mee naar huis namen in de zomer en soms een paar dagen dor het jaar heen. Afhankelijk van de status binnen de kattengemeenschap had iedere kat ook een groot of klein aantal bijkomstige slaafjes die speciale diensten verleenden die de vaste slaaf soms weigerde te vervullen, zoals de bijdrage van delicatessen als kaas, kip, vis, pudding, taart en chips. Sommige katten, die geen enkele macht over mensen hadden en op straat leefden, hadden geen status en werden door de gevestigde orde gemeden, hoewel geen enkele verantwoordelijke kat de vaak gevaarlijke uitgestotenen ronduit slecht zou behandelen.

Hoewel Knikkebeen een van de machtigste katten in Zweinstein was, had hij maar weinig van zulke bijkomende slaafjes: zijn krachten hadden een andere bron dan de gewoonlijke. Gratie, Mysterieuze Schoonheid, Schattigheid en de beruchte Kittenoogjes vloekten met Knikkebeens uiterlijk, waardoor hij aangewezen was op zijn aangeboren charisma en ruige, ingesleten Charme van een Vagebond. Die subtypen der Overredingskrachten waren op zich niet minder effectief, maar trokken wel een ander, meer beperkt soort mensen aan. Zoals zijn heerlijke slaafje, en het roodharige-vrouwtje-uit-hetzelfde-nest-als-het-roodharige-mannetje-dat-om-zijn-slaafje-heen-hing, hoewel die laatste van het begin af aan zeer gewillig was geweest om alle katten te dienen, en vaak niet eens aangemoedigd hoefde te worden.

Aan de andere kant was het hetzelfde roodharige vrouwtje dat de ukkepulk had meegebracht en toen _Knikkebeen ervan weg had gehouden._ Knikkebeen herinnerde zich dat ze daar nog steeds een straf voor open had staan.

Hij begon lui verschillende strafmaatregelen voor zijn geestesoog af te spelen, waarbij hij de ene als geschikt markeerde en de andere als te zachtzinnig of nutteloos tegenover de mens in kwestie. Kleine rukjes van zijn poten, staart en mondhoeken waren het enige dat aangaf dat Knikkebeen, die schijnbaar diep in slaap op het haardkleed lag uitgespreid, eigenlijk druk bezig was. Het kasteel op zich maakte veel van de conventionele methoden, zoals strategisch geplaatste haarballen, dode vogels en muizen, vernielde bekleding van meubilair en verscheurde gordijnen en - hoewel Knikkebeen niet begreep waarom het zo’n effectieve straf was - het markeren van territorium, nutteloos, omdat er huis-elfen (die zichzelf al stelselmatig straften) waren om de troep op te ruimen, en spreuken om alle schade met een enkele polsbeweging ongedaan te maken. Of te voorkomen dat het zelfs maar gebeurde.

Het dwong Knikkebeen creatief te zijn. En creatief was wat hij zou zijn.

Hij zou tegen haar vervangbare-mensenvacht opklimmen, langzaam, zijn klauwen zo diep in het onderliggende vlees begravend als hij kon. Hij zou op de speeltjes kauwen waarop ze van de volwassen mensen moest krabbelen en dan inleveren, zodat ze het helemaal overnieuw zou moeten doen. Wie zou haar geloven als ze de meesters de schuld gaf? Hij zou alle tijd en al het lichamelijke contact met het zwartharige-mannetje-dat-rond-zijn-slaafje-hing-en-zich-aan-het-roodharige-vrouwtje-vastklampte opeisen, zodat ze zo gefrustreerd zou worden als Mevrouw Norks in de paartijd. En als de menselijke paartijd eenmaal begon, hiel hij tientallen jaren niet meer op... Hij zou het nest van zijn eigen slaafje opgeven en op het hare slapen, waar hij zou porren en kneden totdat hij tevreden was en zij beurs en geïrriteerd, en dan, na slechts enkele momenten vredig op of tegen haar ongemakkelijk gepositioneerde lijfje aan te hebben gelegen, zou hij weer helemaal opnieuw beginnen. Hij zou de touwspeeltjes die van haar vervangbare-mensenvacht en draagbuidel bungelden, aanvallen. Hij zou haar besluiipen in donkere gangen, wanneer ze zich het het minst kon veroorloven het uit te schreeuwen en een gat in de lucht te springen van schrik. Hij zou zich _niet_ , in _geen geval_ , overgeven aan haar goddelijke aanrakingen, haar verslavende spelletjes en haar moeders speciale delicatessen.

Herhaal, hij zou _niet_ zwichten voor het roodharige vrouwtje.

En hij zou niet spinnen bij de gedachte aan haar en haar verleidingen!

De vredig doezelende kat-kwistel sprong abrupt op en begon te knauwen en woest te likken aan zijn vacht.

 _Knijp_ \- mag - _knijp_ \- niet - _knijp_ \- spinnen! - _Knijp!_ Knikkebeen likte panisch aan zijn rode vacht om zich tegelijk met de dode haren op zijn huid te ontdoen van zijn zondige gedachten. Maar hoe hard hij ook schrobde, het schuldige gevoel dat hij zichzelf had verlaagd tot het niveau van een huisdier ging maar niet weg. Het was afschuwelijk.

Knikkebeen besloot dat hij uitging. Nog een rondje jagen kon geen kwaad, en hij zou zijn buit in het nest van her roodharige vrouwtje achter kunnen laten om boete te doen.

Knikkebeen was hem in een oogwenk gesmeerd. Voor zover de mensen konden zien, zomaar, zonder reden. Als een echte kat.


End file.
